


Date Night

by Soyna



Series: Pack Mates [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Broken Interlude:  Gladio is so glad that the date night started off terribly.A/B/O dynamics -  Pure porn.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio is an alpha and Ignis is an beta for those that have not read Broken.
> 
> You do not need to read [ to understand this story as this is pretty much PWP.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883520/chapters/31943931>)

Date night didn’t go as planned and Gladio could have been happier.

When they got the shop where the reading was occurring, there was a sign out front saying that the poet was ill and could not perform.   Ignis was so disappointed in that so they decided to go to Ignis’ favorite restaurant which was a small sea food place near the wall.  When they arrived, there was a line that was a three hour wait and with a notice on the board that they were out of mussels.

“We should have stayed back and had that horribly greasy pizza with Noctis and Prompto,” Ignis said and was nearly pouting.

They didn’t have much time to themselves, and even less with Prompto moving in with Ignis but he didn’t need a fancy date to be happy with Ignis.  Normally Ignis didn’t either and was happy to be in his company, but he also enjoyed the times that they did go on an official date.

“I have better idea than crashing the nerd party,” Gladio said and walked the normally tall and strong Ignis to a date alternative. 

Taberna was a high-end hotel that most of the dignitaries that came to visit the King or council stayed at.  He had worked many a security detail here and it was a classy hotel with a wide arrangement of room styles.  Also, they had an excellent gourmet restaurant.  They didn’t have the seafood, but they had everything else and he was sure there was something on the menu that he would enjoy.

“Why are we here?” Ignis protested as Gladio told him to sit down in one of the plush chairs in the lobby.

“Just wait here.”  He went to the front desk and thankfully it was one of the managers that he knew.  The man smiled brightly at him and asked him how he would help him out. 

In no time, they were given a booth in the back of the dining room where the waiter brought a bottle of white wine and told them about the specials.  They both decided on the specials which was a pepper stuffed daggerquill with a side of wild mushroom and rice.  It paired well with the wine. 

He was glad to see that Ignis was loosening up with the wine and good food.  “I have been here numerous times, but I have never eaten here.”  Ignis confessed.  “I think some jack pepper cheese with the peppers would take the dish to the next level.”  He pulled out his note book and scribbled in it. 

“I always look forward to taste testing it for you,” Gladio said as he tapped his foot against his leg under the table.

Dessert was an orange chiffon cake with whip cream and berries that they shared.  Ignis even allowed Gladio to feed him some of the desert.  Maybe it was the wine making him brave and more affectionate than he normally was in public.  The romantic atmosphere of the restaurant certainly was helping.   

“I got us a room,” Gladio said as he licked some whip cream off the fork.  “One of the ones with those jacuzzi tubs that we can both fit in.”

“It would be perfect if you bring up another bottle of wine,” Ignis said with a smile that made Gladio melt. 

“And so, it’ll be done,” Gladio whispered and snapped his fingers to the waiter.  He ordered another bottle of wine to be sent to their room.  Ignis was content to finish his glass as they sat in each other company for awhile longer.

There was no doubt that he loved Ignis.  It was never something that he intended but there were very few people that he ever wanted to be around, to talk to first thing in the morning, fight in battle with, or fall asleep with on the couch with.

“You’re staring, Gladio.”  Ignis said and adjusted his glasses and tilted his head to the side.  His eyes looked so soft in this light, but he also knew that it was a bit of the wine doing that to him.

“I’m glad you put up with me,” Gladio said.  “I don’t know why you do.”

It could have been a trick of the light, but he was certain that Ignis was blushing.  Ignis reached across the table and grabbed his hands in his smooth ones.  Because of the gloves he wore all the time, he didn’t have the callouses that he had on his.  Despite the softness of his skin, there was so much coiled strength in them.  “I can say the same.”

Gladio felt his own cheeks start to burn at the obvious affection in his tone.  “Are you ready to see our room for the night?”  He rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand with one hand and waved the key card to the room in the other.  He wanted to kiss him, but he knew that it best to wait until they were in complete privacy.

Ignis nodded and they left the booth.  He pressed the button to the top floor.  When the elevator door closed.  “The room is called, ‘The Affair of the Heart’.”

“Sounds like something out of your romance novels.”  Ignis reached out to hold his hand.  This time, he did not refrain from bringing up the hand to his lips and kissing it. 

“It could be.  It’s a nice room.  Over the top bed with a canopy, huge tub, and a view of the garden with the glowing roses.”  Gladio always liked the garden here.  It was almost better than the one in the Citadel.  Almost.

“And how did you know about this room?” Ignis asked with a smirk.

“Don’t be jealous now.”  Gladio pulled Ignis close to him.  “I’ve escorted multiple men to this room.  Sometimes women too.”

“And what did you do with them?” 

“I did so many dishonourable things. I stood by the door and let in room service of foods that were deep fried and covered in cheese.”  Gladio pressed a kiss to Ignis forehead.  “It was so demanding.  I think I learned to sleep standing up.”

“Don’t let your father hear that.  He would have your skin hanging on the wall.”  The elevator door opened and Ignis steeped away from him and let him lead him down the hall.  There were only four doors, all with equally romantic and tacky names: “Enchantment Chamber”, “Loving Embrace” and “The Door to Amour”.  Ignis stifled as laugh as they passed the last one.

He opened the door to their room and escorted Ignis in.  As soon as the lock clicked, Ignis lips were on his. He tasted of wine and he smelled of old books.  He loved his scent when he was truly relaxed, and they were alone. 

A hand pushed against his chest and he took a step back as they broke apart.  Ignis’ gave him a smile.  “Since you know the room so well, I think you should give me a tour.”

“Of course,” Gladio said and gladly took his arm and took him through the room.  “Here is the lovely large bed with the softest cotton sheets you will ever be fucked in, the large tub where I will get you ready to be fucked and here the lovely view of their garden that rivals the Citadel.”

They stopped in front of the window to view the skyline with the windows in the skyscraper and the softer light of the blue flower that were in a mosaic pattern of the hotel insignia

Ignis hummed with approval.  “This is an amazing view.”

“Yeah,” Gladio whispered as he looked at Ignis.  “Beautiful.”

Ignis turned to look at the room and seemed to be admiring the dramatic bed, which did not disappoint.  It was a large king size bed with four posts with dramatic canopy and curtains that belonged in a romance novel.  The tub was across from the bed with a gas fireplace that was already lit.  On the edge of the raised tub stood a small black bag with the logo of the hotel on it.

“Well, this is turning into a much better date night than our original plan.”  Ignis eyes were going everywhere at once and settled on the ice bucket with a bottle of wine and two wine flutes that were sitting on a table near where there appeared to be a bar hidden in the dresser.

“I will pour the wine if you draw the bath.”  Ignis was already moving toward the wine.  Glaido didn’t waste any time getting the tub ready.  He pulled out some bath salts from the bag that the hotel provided and put the rest of the bag on the bedside table.

“Lavender?”  Ignis asked as he put the glasses of wine on the shelf beside the tub.

“Of course.  I asked or the Alluring Relaxation guest bag,” Gladio said as he took his shirt off and threw it across the room.  “Get naked so we can relax.”

Ignis laughed.  Gladio loved the sound.  He had the most wonderful laugh as he started to undress himself.  “Who am I to say no?”  Ignis put his glasses beside the wine bottle and started to disrobe.  He usually was very careful with his clothes but tonight he tossed his shirt and vest on a nearby chair without folding them or finding a hanger in the closet.  Gladio followed suit with the remaining of his clothes and went to test the water.  It was perfect.

He had always wanted to try the large tub.  It was different than he had ever seen before.  It was shaped like a triangle with a place for two people to sit.  At home, he didn’t fit in the tub they had anymore and using the hot tub in the gym was not the same as a private soak.  He sat on the edge and shut off the tap and looked to Ignis to see if he wanted to get in first. 

A hand slid across his shoulder and he looked up to see his boyfriend looking warmly down at him.  He leaned down and kissed him. 

Ignis always gave the best kisses.  It always made him felt like he belonged to him.  It was much to short of a kiss for Gladio liking but Ignis next move was to sit on the edge of the tub and swing his long, lean legs in.  He watched him slide in with a heavy sigh and sag.  He needed to relax.  “Come on, Gladio.  Join me.”

“I don’t need to be asked twice,” Gladio said and joined his boyfriend into the tub.  He grinned at Ignis. He reached over and twined his fingers in with his.  They sank in the water with sighs of pleasure as they relaxed in the lavender salted water.

There was a radio attached to the spa and when he turned it on, it was a quiet classical music started.  Ignis hummed with approval and moved to sit by his side and held his hand tighter.

“You know what would make this better,” Gladio said and looked at Ignis through hooded eyes.

Ignis gave him a soft look, “And what would that be.”

“If you were sitting in my lap.”

It was in an instant Ignis was straddling his lap and his mouth was on his.  His talented fingers stroking through his hair.

Gladio rested his hands on his hips and pulled him even closer.  His arousal was already pressing against his.  He was glad that Ignis was enjoying this as much as he was.   “What else is in the courtesy bag?” Ignis asked as he breathed against his ear and raked his teeth across his lobe.

He loved it when Ignis got aggressive.  It was rare that he was but when he was, it hit all Gladio’s buttons.   He moved one of his hands under the water so that he could cup his firm butt and squeeze.  “Some,” He began but Ignis started to kiss along his neck and tugged his head to the side by his hair with the other causing him to groan and forget his train of thought until Ignis asked again between kisses. “Lube, condoms and… I think they,” Gladio was going to lose it if he kept nibbling on his ear like that and tugging on his hair, “they have chocolates.”

“Perfect.”  Ignis rocked against him in the tub and pressed his hardness against his abs.  “Because when we get out of this tub, I’m going to ride you so hard you pass out.”

Gladio closed his eyes and sucked in a breath through his teeth.  The coil in his stomach threatened to burst forward.  Ignis laughed at his reaction.  “Don’t get me so riled up or it will be a short ride.”

When he opened his eyes, Ignis was licking his lips and looked so damn sexy with his hair down and a flush from the hot water and the alcohol.  His hand raked through his hair again.  “I’m sure I can entice you into more than one ride.”

He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and lifted him out of the tub with a firm grip on his bottom.  Ignis yelped in surprise and wrapped his legs around his waist.  He didn’t bother drying off as he put him on the bed.

He reached for the small back courtesy bag and pulled out the package of condoms and lube.  Ignis watched him with hungry eyes and palmed himself.  “I’ve been thinking about you all day and how you feel inside of me.”  Ignis spread his legs a little more, making himself more vulnerable and open.  “How full it’ll feel with your knot locked inside me.”  His voice was low and husky.

“Shit,” he grunted and had to close his eyes for a second and gather himself.  He took a deep breath and opened them again. 

“You’re damn hot,” Gladio muttered as he moved to kneel between his legs and opened the lube. 

“And bothered,” Ignis said as he rested one of his legs on his shoulder, his toes brushing the back of his neck.  “Now, get down to business so I can have you.”

Gladio did not have to be told twice and concentrated on getting Ignis ready.  He kept making soft noises and gyrating against his fingers.  “Don’t hold back, Igs.”  Gladio cooed as he curled his finger inside the small lump inside of him.  Ignis arched his back and clutched at the damp sheets.  Ignis was not a loud man on any accord but there was the odd time that he was able to get him to sing for him.  He was going to make him sing and scream until his throat was raw.

“Stop!”  Ignis ordered and pulled away abruptly from his fingers from inside him.  He thought for a moment that he had hurt him but Ignis next statement had his heart pounding in his chest.  “Lay down on your back in the middle of the bed. Now.”

Gladio didn’t argue and did what he was told.  He adjusted himself as Ignis crawled over trop of him and ripping a condom package with his teeth.

He was going to remember to purposely rent this room on their next anniversary if this is how wild Ignis got.  If they could plan, he could bring some toys for them to play with to make the night last longer.  At this rate he wasn’t going to last that long without the cock ring that kept his knot from becoming too large and allowing the swelling to go down at a quicker rate.

That seemed to be the furthest issue from his boyfriend’s mind.

Ignis straddled his thighs and his chewed his lip as he expertly rolled the cold condom on his full cock.  Ignis gave it a few appreciative tugs.  When Ignis let his covered cock go, it twitched up against his stomach and he gave a hum of approval.

“Are you going to stare at it or ride it?” Gladio asked as he licked his lips as he watched Ignis take that as a challenge and start to arrange himself.

Ignis whole body was pink from the warmth of the water as he lifted himself his lap.  He used one hand to rest on his chest and the other around the base of his cock.  Gladio put one hand on one of Ignis’ lean thighs and one arm behind his head.  He wanted Ignis to crash down on him and he wanted to be inside.  It was always a practice of restraint and patience for him to fight the urge to _take._ He never wanted to hurt Ignis with the stupid alpha rash and brutish behaviour, until he was ready for it.

Ignis eyes were focused on nothing as he felt the tip of his cock line up with his slippery hole.  His eyes slipping closed as he slowly slid down onto his cock in small rocking motions.  Gladio clenched his thighs to keep from thrusting upwards.  It was hard seeing Ignis mouth drop open as he took shallow breaths as he sank down on him.  

Once fully seated, Ignis started to take some deep breaths.  His chest heaving and his shoulders relaxing.  Gladio looked at Ignis’ cock which was weeping and sitting fully erect.  He wanted to taste him.  He would do that later once Ignis is fucked out.  He would mark every part of him when he was a goofy idiot and putty in his hands.

One of the best parts of being with Ignis was how pliable he was after he came.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

Ignis focused his eyes on him now and smiled.  “Back at you.”

“Are you going to move or stare at my pec’s all night?”  Gladio teased and squeezed Ignis’ thigh.  He was so tight around his cock that he thought he was going to burst if he didn’t move soon.

Ignis response was to rock his hips and let out a heady sigh.  Each of Ignis soft hands were pressed against his chest as the slow rocking and swaying became more insistent until he found the spot.  The cry that escaped his was loud and unrestrained.  His back stiffening and arching backward.  Gladio stabilized his hips with both his hands so that he wouldn’t lean too far back, even though he was certain that Ignis would be able to handle himself.  He didn’t want to lose sight of any of him. 

He looked amazing and didn’t want to miss a moment of it.

Now Ignis was riding him in earnest.  His powerful thighs rose and fell as he rode his cock.  Every movement was accented with a groan, moan, or gasp.  His cock filling ever fuller and turned redder with every bounce.  Gladio began to match his rocking.  Ignis leaned forward, pressing his hands on either side of his head and stared down at him. 

“You feel so good,” Gladio praised.

Ignis whined and tossed his head to the side.  “Touch me.”

He moved a hand to wrap around his throbbing cock and gave it three strokes before Ignis keened and tensed.  Thick ropes of cum sprayed onto their stomach and chests.  Gladio took full control of the movements still fully seated inside of him.  It only took a couple more thrusts in the willing body before he emptied himself inside of him. 

Ignis collapsed on top of him with a content sigh.  Gladio wrapped his arms around him and wiggled one of his legs so that he could wrap it around him.  He peppered his neck with kisses and held him tight.  “I really like it when your aggressive.”

Ignis snorted.  “You’re the only alpha that does.”  He turned his head so that they could kiss.  It was tender and soft.  “I did get carried away.”

“Do that any time,” Gladio said and adjusted himself slightly causing the knot to tug slightly on Ignis who hissed and whimpered against his neck.  “Sorry.”

“We can use the tub again after your knot goes down but right now, I like lying on top of you.”  Ignis said and started to rub against his neck with his chin.  “I can smell you best here.”

They lay like that as Gladio relaxed and his knot went down so that he could slip out of him.  Ignis groaned and he was easily manipulated to laying beside him.  He didn’t care that he was making a mess out of the comforter that he would at home or the fact that it was uncomfortably wet from their rush to get to the bed.

Slipping the condom off and throwing it away, he refreshed the water and gave himself a quick wipe down with a warm cloth.  He then took care of Ignis who smiled at him with a dopy smile.  “Let’s get in the tub.  You can lean against me.”

Ignis said as he hissed as he slipped into the tub again.  Gladio positioned him so that he was sitting in front of him so that he could rest his chin against his neck and rub against his scent glands.  Ignis may be a beta but it didn’t mean he liked it any less.  He had not marked or bit him in the way that you would for a pack. 

They had decided that at the beginning of their relationship that they would wait until they were older were ready to start a pack and mark one another then.  Their roles in the royal court complicated things.  But all of that didn’t stop Gladio from nibbling on his neck and having Ignis make the most indecent noises.  He kept cooing until Ignis cock was peaking out of the water.

Reaching down he poked the tip of the cock, “Time for me to get what I want?”

This time they dried off before climbing into the bed.  They pushed the comforter aside and Gladio instructed Ignis to lay on the bed.  Ignis did as instructed and Gladio moved into where he could get what he wanted.  He laid beside him and ran his hand Ignis stomach until he reached the tuft of hair that surrounded his cock.  “I’ve been wanting to taste you, all night.”

He didn’t wait for Ignis response as he licked the tip of his cock before putting the cap in his mouth.  Ignis let out a moan and thrust his cock into his mouth.  Gladio smiled as he put a hand to keep him down.  “Easy.”

“Gladio,” Ignis whined.  A hand went into his hair and rubbed his scalp gently.

He didn’t waste any more time.  He alternated between licking, bobbing, and sucking with his mouth while his hand worked on his balls.  He knew he was teasing and slow.  They had the time him to be slow.  It became harder to keep Ignis hips from bucking into him and his hand from pushing his face into the cock.  He twisted his legs and tried to pull him closer but Gladio was strong enough to keep him in place.

He made Ignis sing.  He was not holding back any of his pleas and moans of pleasure.  One hand firmly imbedded in his hair and the other fisting the sheets as he sang his name.

It made his heart soar as he worked him in earnest to finally allow him to come.  He could feel him start to pulse as he announced that he wasn’t holding back.  He didn’t want him too.  He bobbed his head and sucked harder.  Ignis whole body tensed and his hips lifted from the bed, as his mouth filled with his bitter cum that he eagerly swallowed. 

He allowed him to soften in his mouth before lifting his head to look into the green eyes looking lovingly down at him.

“Get up here,” Ignis commanded.

“Let go of my hair,” Gladio said as he tilted his head to show that Ignis still had his hand embedded in his hair.  Ignis fingers released with a coy smile as Gladio moved up to rest beside Ignis.  He smiled an apology and ran his hand over his jaw line as he kissed him; slow and deep.  Gladio took his turn to run his hands through his boyfriend’s messy damp hair.

“You’re still …” Ignis said as he reached between the sheets.   He was hard, but he knew that the sex would be better if they waited fora couple more hours before he tries to come again.  He needed at least four hours to be able to come again even though he penis was ready to go.  

“We can deal with that later,” he said with an easy promise.

Ignis hummed and nestled in close to him.  “I’ll return the favour after a nap.”  His head rested against his chest and his hand on his stomach.  His breathing evened out quickly and his body went limp.  He rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

For a date that started out so bad it turned out to be one of their best ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted as a separate story from Broken primarily because it ruins the flow of the story but I really wanted some Gladnis porn. 
> 
> I do believe these two have a really deep bond and I wanted to establish that a little further... and it turned into PWP.
> 
> I do enjoy having Ignis turned to mush.


End file.
